


Just My Type

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Dorisi brotp, Funny, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mike is the captain of the Barisi ship, Movie Night, Oscar isaac mentioned, Squad movie night, Star Wars - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston mentioned, couch sharing, everyone knows Sonny and Rafael like each other except Sonny and Rafael, kinda dumb, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Sonny has a type. Barba has a type.Each other, their type is each other.During a squad movie night everyone finds out Sonny’s in love with Oscar Isaac and Rafael’s in love with Tom Hiddleston. It’s almost like they have a type… Mike knows exactly what to do with that information.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story just kinda happened out of nowhere haha. I have this doc called ‘ideas with no real plot’ where I just throw random ideas or sentences and so on in it, and this idea has been in it since about December last year. I honestly never thought it would see the light of day. But I was working on two other stories and got writer's block on both so I went through my doc of ideas hoping for some inspiration but instead my brain just latched on to this idea and decided we were going to make this lol. Also, who doesn’t love Oscar Isaac and Tom Hiddleston 😍🤤😍
> 
> Title taken from the song My Type by Saint Motel which you should absolutely go give a listen to
> 
> Hope you like it and it made you smile :)

“He’s so hot my ovaries exploded!” Sonny said as he fell back into the large light brown couch.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at him “you don’t have ovaries Sonny... you’re a guy”.

Sonny smiled up at her “I know. How do you think I became a guy? I saw Oscar Isaac and poof they exploded”.

Amanda laughed and pushed Sonny’s shoulder “you’re an idiot”.

“Why are you calling Carisi an idiot? Not that I don’t love hearing someone else call him that, but that’s usually my thing” Rafael asked as he walked back into the room carrying a large plate of finger foods.

“Sonny saw Oscar Isaac and that’s when he became a man” Amanda smirked.

Rafael cocked his head as he set down the tray on the coffee table “maybe I was better off not knowing at all”.

Amanda laughed “he was just saying how he finds Oscar Isaac super attractive in his own kind of Sonny way”.

Rafael side eyed Sonny and shrugged “you’ve got decent taste Carisi”.

Sonny was beet red as Fin walked into the room and handed him and Amanda a beer before sitting on the other side of the couch “who does Sonny find attractive?”.

Mike walked out of the side hallway carrying a giant load of blankets and pillows “Oscar Isaac” he yelled causing Sonny to deepen his red shade.

Mike threw the pillows on the ground and began to build his little pallet nest in front of the tv “as Sonny tells me every time we see a movie with him in it ‘his hair is just so beautiful and he’s just the perfect height to rest against my chest if I held him and the way he walks just oozes confidence and his ass well it’s to die AHHH”. Mike screamed as he was hit square in the face by a pillow. 

Sonny glared from his position with another pillow locked and ready to be launched at his best friend’s face “shut up!”.

“LIV!” Mike whine yelled “Sonny threw a pillow at me and it hurt!”.

Liv rolled her eyes from her spot next to Rafael on the loveseat “boys don’t make me separate you two”.

Mike stuck out his tongue at Sonny who smacked him with a pillow again.

“Liv!”.

Olivia looked at her glass of whisky “I’m not drunk enough for this”. Rafael slid his glass towards her which made Fin and Olivia laugh.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen” Mike said once he had finished setting up his and Sonny’s blanket nest “it is movie time! Now we have two options for tonight's feature”.

He pulled two DVD’s from behind his back “we have Star Wars the Force Awakens or Thor”.

He moved the DVD’s around as if he was a sexy lady on a game show “now what’s everyone’s pick?”. He looked down at Sonny “I think we know his pick” the group of friends all laughed while Sonny covered his face in embarrassment.

Rafael got up and grabbed the bottle of whisky off the bar area and walked back to where he was sitting with Liv.

“I say Star Wars,” Amanda said before she bit into a chicken wing.

Fin scrunched his face “I’m gonna pick Thor because you know I love me some mythology”.

Mike lightly rolled his eyes “okay two for the war in the stars and one for the god of thunder. Rafael what do you say?”.

“My vote’s for Thor” Rafael said as he filled up Olivia’s glass.

“What? You’re picking Thor over Star Wars? I know you’ve seen Thor like a hundred times but you’ve never seen the new Star Wars episodes!” Sonny practically yelled from his spot on the ground.

Rafael shrugged as he handed Liv back her glass and started to fill up his own.

Liv watched him and rolled her eyes “I know exactly why his pick is Thor”.

Mike looked from Rafael to Liv “why?”.

Liv smirked “one word, Loki”. Rafael’s cheeks immediately turned pink.

Amanda choked on her beer making everyone laugh “wait you like Loki?”.

Rafael bit at his lip “yeah, what’s not to like? He’s tall, pale, and his actor, Tom Hiddleston, is the sweetest guy in the world. He works with a lot of charities and always has time for fans. Also, you can tell he really cares about his work, and as I said he’s externally attractive. I mean how could I not love him”.

Mike scrunched his face “he’s tall, pale, and a do gooder... so that’s your type?”.

Rafael shrugged as he took a drink “yeah I guess”.

Mike smiled a small smile as his gaze shifted from Rafael to his pallet mate “interesting”. Sonny just looked on as if he was unaffected by this news, although the slight redness to his ears told Mike otherwise.

“Okay Liv you are the tie breaker so what say you?” Mike said as he held both movies in her direction.

Liv took a sip and let the question hang in the air for a brief moment “well I’ve heard such good arguments from both ends as to what I should choose” she laughed out looking from Sonny to Rafael. “So, I’m going to go with... Star Wars”.

Sonny and Amanda cheered while Fin shrugged and Rafael took a large sip from his drink. “You’re dead to me” he dead panned.

Liv laughed and lightly smacked Rafael’s chest “I’m sorry you won’t be able to watch your boyfriend”. 

Mike set up the DVD then snuggled into his blanket nest as the movie started.

“Okay who is that?” Rafael semi whispered to Olivia about an hour into the movie.

“The actor or the characters?” Liv whispered back.

Rafael swayed his head “both”.

Liv smirked a knowing smile “the character’s name is Kylo Ren, and you would know that if you had been paying closer attention”. Rafael just rolled his eyes. Liv rolled her eyes back “and the actor’s name is Adam Driver”.

Rafael nodded and watched the scene some more as Kylo talked to Rey. “He’s kinda cute,” he said to Olivia.

“You so have a type,” Mike said from the floor and he ate a handful of hot Cheetos “he’s tall, pale, and the actor is apparently a really great guy. He used to be in the marines and all”.

Rafael shrugged “I guess I do”.

Mike smirked and lightly elbowed Sonny. “You know who’s also tall, pale, and a do gooder?” he whisper asked to Sonny. 

Sonny shrugged “you?”.

Mike squinted at Sonny “yes... but also you”. 

Sonny’s eyes widened as it clicked in his head “I am”.

When the movie finished, Sonny, Amanda, and Mike all clapped as the credits began to roll. 

“You know I think re-watching this might have changed me. I agree with you Sonny, Poe Dameron is freaking hot” Amanda said as she sat up and stretched.

Sonny turned and lightly glared at Amanda.

Mike laughed as he started to stand up “you might wanna back off Amanda, Sonny called dibs”.

Amanda laughed “fine then I guess I’ll take Kylo I would move to the dark side for him any day”.

Liv laughed “sorry but I think Rafael called dibs”.

Rafael rolled his eyes “all I said was that he was semi attractive”. 

Liv moved her hands as if to say ‘see’.

Fin slowly stood up and stretched “this was fun but” he looked at his watch “it’s almost ten and I gotta go”.

Sonny squinted up at him “what big plans do you have at ten PM on a Thursday?”.

Fin fluffed up his collar “a player’s gotta play”.

Mike laughed “and by play you mean go to bed so you can get up in time for the senior early bird special at Denny’s?”.

The other squad members laughed as Fin just shook his head “whatever young bloods”.

Liv stood up as well “I’ll walk out with you I need to go relieve Lucy”.

Amanda looked at her phone then the plate of food then back at her phone and sighed a slightly sad sigh “yeah I better go too”. 

Rafael started to stand up but Mike leaped over and stood in front of him blocking his path “oh no you don’t. You aren’t getting out of movie night that easily. You aren’t a ‘player’ nor do you have kids so you have no excuse”.

Rafael looked from Mike to Sonny then back to Mike.

Mike pushed out his bottom lip and gave his best puppy dog eyes “please stay, we can even watch Thor”.

Rafael sighed and sat back down “fine, it’s not like I had anywhere else to go anyway”.

Mike put both hands over his head in a victorious celebration “yes! Puppy eyes work every time!”.

Amanda and Liv just laughed as they followed Fin to the door. “You boys have fun” Liv said winking at Rafael before leaving with the other two.

“It’s now gone from movie night to bro’s night” Mike said as he went around the room and picked up a few of the empty beer bottles. “Sonny you want another beer?” he yelled as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Sonny, who had been sprawled out on the ground, stood up and slowly stretched letting all his joints pop into place “I could go for another one” he yawned out as he stretched his arms over his head.

“Rafael what about you?” Mike called from the kitchen which pulled Rafael’s eyes from Sonny’s stretching form.

“You know what?” Rafael said “sure... it’s bro’s night as you said”.

Mike cackled from the kitchen “hell yeah it is!”.

Sonny pointed to the half-eaten tray of food on the coffee table “do you want more or can I put this up?”.

Rafael leaned over and took a cheese stick “yeah I’m good”.

Sonny lightly chuckled and took the last cheese stick and popped it into his mouth before taking the tray into the kitchen.

Mike passed Sonny on his way out of the kitchen and grabbed a chicken nugget off of the tray. He then leaned over the back of the loveseat and handed Rafael his beer “your alcohol my good sir. I hope it’s to your liking”.

Rafael rolled his eyes as he took the open bottle “I’m sure it will be fine, thanks”.

Mike laughed to himself and flopped onto the now empty couch taking up all the available space.

Sonny came back in and put on the movie. He looked at the floor pallet and scrunched his face and rubbed at his back. He walked over to the couch and hit Mike’s legs “move over”.

Mike shook his head “no, I was here first”. 

Sonny let out a little huff “come on I set up the movie and the floor will kill my back if I lay there anymore”.

Mike shrugged “so? Go sit with Rafael. That’s a two-person loveseat”.

Sonny looked over at Rafael then back at Mike “come on man this is at least a four-person couch”.

Mike just shook his head and made a shooing motion “my house, my couch”.

Sonny sighed and shuffled over to the loveseat “may I?” he asked pointing to the open side.

Rafael curled up a little more to his side and nodded “go for it, mi sofá es tu sofá”.

Sonny smiled as he plopped down next to Rafael.

When the scene where Loki confronts Odin started Mike slightly sat up and began to watch Rafael “you have that Sonny face”.

Rafael turned from the screen “I have what?”.

Mike chuckled “the Sonny face aka the face Sonny gets when he’s smitten. Where his eyes get a little softer and he has a small smile. I call that the Sonny face”.

Rafael smiled and shrugged “isn’t that most people’s face when they look at someone they like?”.

Mike shrugged “maybe, but Sonny has that look most of the time so I call it the Sonny face”.

Sonny covered his face “Mike stop making fun of me” he whined.

Rafael turned and chuckled at seeing Sonny all curled up in a fluffy blue blanket “he’s not making fun of you. I believe he was actually making fun of me”.

Sonny pulled the blanket off his face “oh...” he leaned over to look at Mike “don’t make fun of Rafael”.

Mike watched both men’s faces as they made eye contact and they both got that look. “I’m just stating a fact” he said as he laid back to watch the movie.

The movie played on for a few more scenes when Mike sat back up “so Barba tell me more about why you like Loki/Tom Hiddleston”.

Rafael side eyed him “why do you care?”.

Sonny shuffled beside him and also looked at Mike “yeah, why do you care?”.

Mike had a sly smile but just shrugged “I don’t know. I have to listen to Sonny go on and on about Oscar Isaac so I just wanna hear about someone else’s crush for a change”.

Rafael continued to side eye him as he took a sip from his bottle “okay... well as I’ve said I just think he’s attractive. He’s tall, super pale, and an overall good guy”. 

He sat and watched as Thor fought the giant metal robot as he thought more “for Loki specifically I like his hair. Yeah, it’s greasy and all but I like it. Also, that accent is delicious. I mean who doesn’t love a man with an accent?”.

Mike pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked over at his two friends “so Sonny you like a shorter man of some kind of Hispanic descent that has great thick hair, is full of confidence, and has an ass for days. While you Rafael like a tall, greasy man, that’s a do gooder, and has an accent”.

Both men just nodded as Mike said this as if he was only stating facts.

Mike sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face and into his hair “I can’t do this anymore!” he cried and stood up blocking both men’s view of the tv. 

“What do you mean?” Sonny asked as his confused expression matched Rafael’s.

Mike rubbed at his eyes “you both are oblivious morons, and know I only say that because I love you both”.

He pointed to Sonny “you Sonny Carisi have a type”. He then pointed to Rafael “and you Rafael Barba have a type”. He motioned between them “and your type is each other!” he practically yelled.

Rafael and Sonny sat shell shocked as they looked from Mike and slowly towards each other. 

Mike saw the moment it finally clicked in their brains and face palmed “I know you guys both like each other, I mean everyone does, except apparently the both of you. You guys flirt and stare after each other with goofy love filled smiles, and to top it all off your types are literally each other!”.

He picked up his beer and marched around the loveseat until he was standing behind both of them “I’m going to the bathroom and then my room. I will come out when I hear the credits. Talk this out and if you guys aren’t together by the time I get back I’m going to kill both of you because I can’t take this” he said motioning between them before he stomped off.

Sonny was beet red as he turned to Rafael. He was semi relieved to see Rafael was also pink in the cheeks. He cleared his throat and played with the fringe on the edge of the blanket “so...”.

Rafael took a sip of his beer to buy him some time “so indeed”.

Both men sat not saying anything as the epic battle between brothers played out on the screen in the background.

Mike popped his head in from the hallway “I’m not hearing love confessions” he yelled before a door opened and closed.

Sonny was the first to break the silence as he giggled under his breath “you can say a lot about Mike but he’s very persistent”.

Rafael nodded and huffed out a laugh “yeah he really is”.

The silence lulled between them as they both thought of what to say.

Rafael cleared his throat “I guess I’ll talk first” he said in a slight questioning tone. 

Sonny nodded and sent him a small shy glance before focusing on the edge of his blanket.

Rafael scratched at his face before letting out a small sigh to pump himself up “what Mike said was right, on my end anyway. I guess I do have a type...” he slightly motioned to the screen “I like tall, pale, do gooder, with greasy hair, and accents... what he didn’t know was I also love piercing blue eyes, and guys who ramble, and have adorable laughs... and the person who checks all of those boxes is you”. 

Sonny looked up with slight shock. He had always hoped to hear Rafael say that he liked him back but actually hearing him say it out loud was truly shocking. 

He let out a quiet laugh and rubbed at his neck “you know Mike didn’t know the whole story with me either” he looked up and saw Rafael nervously picking at the label on his beer. “Yeah I like short confident guys with great hair but my favorite type is snarky Cuban lawyers”.

Rafael laughed to himself “with an ass that won’t quit?”.

Sonny laughed “yeah... of course that’s the thing you latch on to”.

Rafael turned and the two finally made real eye contact “of course that’s the part I stuck to you should know I’m a little vain” he said as he put down his drink and reached over to take Sonny’s hands into his own.

Sonny lightly rolled his eyes “a little?”.

Rafael fondly glared “okay smart ass a lot”. 

Sonny smiled a cheesy yet nervous smile “sooo... now what?”.

Rafael sent a glance to the hallway then looked back into Sonny’s eyes “well I think this is where I ask you if you want to stop this dancing around each other thing we’ve been doing and see if you wanna give us a try... it won’t be easy, and I can’t promise I’ll be the best boyfriend, but I would like to see where this goes”.

Sonny rubbed his thumb against Rafael’s hands “and this is the part where I say I know this won’t be easy, because the best things never are, and I don’t care if you’ll be the best boyfriend or not I just want you to be my boyfriend and we’ll see where we go from there”.

Rafael and Sonny smiled at each other like idiots in love as everything that had just happened hit them at once.

“And this is where I tell you two idiots to kiss” Mike yelled from the hallway.

Sonny’s ears turned red and Rafael laughed at the adorableness of the man before him and the ridiculousness of the man hiding in the hallway. Sonny looked over Rafael’s face for any sign of resistance before leaning down and capturing Rafael’s lips in a small but passion filled kiss. 

He went to pull away but Rafael put a hand into his hair and pulled him back in and the two kissed again letting everything they ever wanted to say pour into the kiss.

Mike emerged from the hallway a moment later clapping “finally!” he said as he popped down onto the couch he had previously taken up.

Rafael lightly glared over at him as Sonny hid his red flushed face in Rafael’s shoulder.

Mike just sent a smirking smile over at the two of them “what do you say? ‘Thank you, Mike, for helping us stop being idiots’ oh you’re so welcome you two”.

Rafael threw his head back and laughed as Sonny chuckled against his collar bone “thanks Mike”. 

Mike smiled “what can I say I love love and I also love that we will no longer have this fog of sexual tension hanging over squad meetings and outings”.

He stood up and popped out the Thor DVD “now that you guys are all sorted and in love let’s continue bro’s night”.

He looked through his DVD collection before he spotted the perfect film. “Tonight, we have watched films with Sonny’s celebrity crush and Rafael celebrity crush. Now I say we watch a film with the overall perfect man in it” he held up the Prince of Persia and smiled “even as a straight guy I know Jake Gyllenhaal is the world's sexiest man”.

Rafael and Sonny looked at each other and both shrugged. “He is pretty hot” Sonny said as he situated himself so he was now semi laying on Rafael. Rafael just nodded in agreement as he situated himself and leaned down to give Sonny a quick peck.

“AWWWW” Mike cooed as he moved back to the couch “y’all are so cute, and also so gross, and it’s all thanks to me!”.

Rafael and Sonny both fondly rolled their eyes and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wish - @MollyKillers


End file.
